jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Biographies - Judy Carmichael
Carmichael was born Judith Lea Hohenstein in suburban Southern California on November 27, 1952 Corrected by Artist.About Judy Carmichael JudyCarmichael.comJudy Carmichael - AllMusic.com. Carmichael was taught piano by her mother beginning around age 4. She performed for vocalist Jo Stafford when she was just 10 years old.Judy Carmichael Biography Oldies.com - Source: The Encyclopedia of Popular Music by Colin Larkin She began playing piano as a child. Her love of Ragtime began when her grandfather offered $50 to his first grandchild who could play "Maple Leaf Rag." :"My grandfather said he'd give $50 to any of his grandchildren who could play 'Maple Leaf Rag,'"Miss Carmichael told the New York Times in 1982. "I told my piano teacher that I wanted to learn it, but she refused to teach it to me. She said I wasn't good enough. So I taught myself. I learned it note by note. As soon as I'd learned it, I played it for my grandfather, took the $50 and quit taking lessons."AND WHERE ONE WOMAN IS PLAYING STRIDE PIANO,John S. Wilson, New York Times, November 15, 1982. Her first professional gig happened at age 19 when a friend told her about a gig on a boat in Newport (CA) harbor. She subbed and played weekends on the ship. She attended California State University and became a Ragtime pianist in her mid 20's. In 1972 she worked three piano jobs seven days a week, taking all work that came her way. AND WHERE ONE WOMAN IS PLAYING STRIDE PIANO,John S. Wilson, New York Times, November 15, 1982. Judy performed at Disneyland for five summers, playing Ragtime piano at Casey's Corner, the Disneyland's Roaring '20s hot dog restaurant, where she played five days a week, seven hours a day.Judy Carmichael - AllMusic.comAs an Ambassador for Stride Piano, She's Spreading Rhythm Around, Brian Wise, New York Times, August 15, 2005AND WHERE ONE WOMAN IS PLAYING STRIDE PIANO, John S. Wilson, New York Times, November 15, 1982. There she met trumpeter Jackie Coon, a well known Los Angeles studio musician who played with the Count Basie Orchestra who was playing a big band gig for Disney, who played with her, then pointed Basie drummer Harold Jones her way at Disneyland. Through Jones, she met legendary figures like guitarist Freddie Green and vocalist Sarah Vaughn. She joined their golf foursome, and all of them, Vaughn in particular, encouraged her to make a record. AND WHERE ONE WOMAN IS PLAYING STRIDE PIANO,John S. Wilson, New York Times, November 15, 1982. That first record, "Two Handed Stride," recorded with Basie regulars Marshal Royal, Green, Red Callender and Jones, which ultimately went on to be nominated for a GRAMMY® was not immediately well received by the New York producer at a major record label whom she originally tried to have pick it up. She did, however, on that trip, introduce herself to Roy Eldridge at Jimmy Ryan's. After hearing her play, Eldridge arranged for her to sit in with Dick Wellstood at Hanratty's a restaurant with a great lineup of jazz pianists, and Tommy Flanagan" at Bradley's. She didn't stay in New York, opting to return to California for another two years of working at Disney on the weekdays and club dates on the weekends. Carmichael tried to break into the Jazz scene in Los Angeles, but most of the jazz clubs she found were male-dominated, intimidating, and a little unsafe to be a female musician. She was a protégé of jazz legends Sarah Vaughan and Count Basie. She met Basie through her connections from Disney. He encouraged her to look deeper into jazz history and take up stride.Chronicle by Nadine Brozan, New York Times, September 12, 1996As an Ambassador for Stride Piano, She's Spreading Rhythm Around, Brian Wise, New York Times, August 15, 2005 Basie dubbed her "Stride" for her unique mastery of one of Jazz's most difficult piano techniques.About Judy Carmichael JudyCarmichael.com Count Basie urged her to move to New York City.As an Ambassador for Stride Piano, She's Spreading Rhythm Around, Brian Wise, New York Times, August 15, 2005 She did, in the 1980s and established herself as one of the few artists playing Stride and Ragtime, most often in small clubs or restaurants. She settled in Sag Harbor in 1992."As an Ambassador for Stride Piano, She's Spreading Rhythm Around", Brian Wise, New York Times, Aug. 14, 2005 Carmichael has toured the world on major tours and on cruise ships. A trip sponsored by the United States Information Agency sent her to India, Portugal, Brazil and Singapore. In 1992, the United States Government sponsored her as the first jazz musician to tour China.About Judy Carmichael JudyCarmichael.com With traditionalist saxophonist Michael Hashim she performed a unique jazz duet of piano and saxophone without a rhythm section.Review/Jazz; Piano and Saxophone, Unaccompanied - John S. Wilson, New York Times, April 27, 1989 She made her debut as a vocalist on September 10th, 1996 at the Tavern on the Green restaurant in New York City.Chronicle by Nadine Brozan, New York Times, September 12, 1996 Carmichael received several grants from the National Endowment for the Arts (NEA). With them, her noteworthy projects include a documentary of early jazz musicians, and a project to discuss with college students nationwide the history and development of jazz piano.Judy Carmichael Biography Oldies.com - Source: The Encyclopedia of Popular Music by Colin Larkin Ms. Carmichael is community-minded in both her music and her home town. She served on a variety of music panels at the NEA. She has spoken before the National Council on the Arts and she hs been a tireless advocate for fellowship grants for individual performers.Grammy nominated jazz pianist Judy Carmichael to perform Nov 14 at Cleveland State, Cleveland Daily Banner, November 10, 2011 She oversaw music education activities for the Port Jeff Education and Arts Conservancy, a community center in Port Jefferson, New York, near her home of Sag Harbor."As an Ambassador for Stride Piano, She's Spreading Rhythm Around", Brian Wise, New York Times, Aug. 14, 2005 She has been a vocal member of the community and worked to preserve other local charities with benefits, often performed at the American Hotel. She is mentioned in a Haughton Murphy mystery story, "Murder Times Two" as “the stride pianist Judy Carmichael,” the favorite piano player of the chief suspect."Murder Times Two: A Reuben Frost Mystery" by Haughton Murphy Carmichael is listed in American Women in Jazz, Who’s Who in American Woman, Who’s Who in the East, Who’s Who in Finance and Industry in America, Who’s Who in the World and in the “Encyclopedia of Jazz”. On radio, Judy has been a guest performer on Garrison Keillor’s A Prairie Home Companion, and also made radio appearances on National Public Radio’s Morning Edition. Ms. Carmichael primarily appears on radio as the host of Public Radio's Judy Carmichael's Jazz Inspired, a program where she interviews creative people from all walks of life who talk about their creative process, and how their interest in jazz has affected that process.Judy Carmichael's Jazz Inspired Website - Home Page Her show appears on American public radio, as well as Sirius/XM Radio's NPR Now channel.Judy Carmichael's Jazz Inspired Website - Home Page She also writes articles for JazzTimes.Judy Carmichael on JazzTimes.com She also produced and hosted a fifteen-part series for public radio: “Pet Style Radio with Judy Carmichael.”Grammy nominated jazz pianist Judy Carmichael to perform Nov 14 at Cleveland State, Cleveland Daily Banner, November 10, 2011 On television, she has appeared on Entertainment Tonight and CBS’ Sunday Morning, both with hosts Charles Kuralt and Charles Osgood.About Judy - Judy Carmichael Website Carmichael is particularly effective as an ambassador and revivalist of a form of jazz that peaked in its mainstream popularity with artists with colorful names like Fats Waller, James P. Johnson, Maceo Pinkard and Willie "The Lion" Smith and Jelly Roll Morton, faded in the memory of all but the most dedicated of jazz aficionados. She works with schools, young people, and is known for being one of the most accessible jazz pianists in the business. :"I pride myself in making my concerts user-friendly," she told the New York Times. "I want to make the concert seem like I'm playing in their living room. I don't think welcoming means a smoky club atmosphere with dishes crashing in the background."